


pink tinted promenade

by Linisen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Makkachin (Yuri!!! on Ice), Sakura (Cherry Blossoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: Makka rushed out the door as soon as Yuuri slid it open, running down the path leading down to the gate of Yu-topia. There she stopped, barking loudly for them to hurry up! What was taking them so long? She spun in place, bouncing as she saw Yuuri and Victor having pulled on their shoes, walking out to meet her. The air was warm, and all the snow had melted away months ago, leaving the trees to vibrate with life. Makka could feel spring in the air, and today she was sure they were going to go down and walk under the pretty pink trees, just like yesterday.  She bounced in place again, urging her humans on.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 30
Kudos: 108





	pink tinted promenade

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ficlet for Camille and their prompt 'Makka POV'. I hope you all enjoy this!
> 
> [IA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncandescentAntelope/pseuds/IncandescentAntelope) <3

Makka rushed out the door as soon as Yuuri slid it open, running down the path leading down to the gate of Yu-topia. There she stopped, barking loudly for them to hurry up! What was taking them so long? She spun in place, bouncing as she saw Yuuri and Victor having pulled on their shoes, walking out to meet her. The air was warm, and all the snow had melted away months ago, leaving the trees to vibrate with life. Makka could feel spring in the air, and today she was sure they were going to go down and walk under the pretty pink trees, just like yesterday. She bounced in place again, urging her humans on. 

“We’re coming Makka!” Victor called, and Makka settled slightly, tail thumping happily against the ground. Victor smiled that heart shaped smile, the one she had gotten used to him wearing again now. He used to smile like that all the time when he became Makkachin’s human, and then she saw it slowly slip away, only appearing when they were playing. Makka had tried her hardest to keep it there, but somehow it always seemed to slip off, no matter how much she cuddled and played, Victor still weeped into her fur some nights, his body trembling as she tried to lick his tears away.  _ You’re the best girl Makka,  _ he used to say.  _ You’re the only one who loves me _ .

Luckily, she was far from the only one who loved Victor now. 

“Are you excited girl?” Yuuri asked as they reached her, and Makka indulged, standing on her hindlegs so she could place her front paws on his chest and lick all over his face. Yuuri often wore glasses on his face, and they were always in the way when Makka tried to lick him all over. Yuuri just laughed, the hand not holding Victor’s curling into her fur to scratch behind her ear in a way that only Yuuri knew how. “You ready to go?”

Makka barked again, letting her paws fall from Yuuri’s chest down to the ground again, tail thumping happily as they made their way out of the gate and down the known path. Makka smelled all her favorite spots, made sure to mark a few that some rude male had tried to mark over her old markings. It always took a while after they came back here for her to make sure all the dogs knew she was back, since she was away for long periods of time. She still remembered the first time they came here, Victor so nervous he was trembling as they stepped through the doors to the strange house that now smelled like home. How good it was that it had all turned out so well. Victor had found the best mate, someone who loved Victor just as much as he loved Makkachin, and that was a lot. Makka barked again as she looked up at them, hand in hand as they talked about things Makka did not care about. 

They came around a familiar corner, and Makka stopped, feeling excitement grow in her body as she looked at the piles of flower petals that had fallen on the ground. Yesterday, they had all been on the trees, casting shadows on the ground. Now they laid like leaf piles in autumn, and Makka loved those. She forced herself to sit down, excitement growing in her body. She wanted to be a good girl. She was the best girl. Her humans so often told her so, and she wanted to prove them right. Still, she really, really,  _ really _ wanted to jump in the leaves. She looked expectantly at Yuuri, making her very best puppy eyes. Yuuri was far too weak to them. He fell for them everytime she or Victor made them towards him. Yuuri looked down, smile wide on his face as he reached down to pet her. 

“You want to play Makka?” he asked, excitement clear in his voice. “You want to play in the leaves?”

“Yes!” Makka barked, hoping Yuuri would understand what she meant. Yuuri looked up at Victor with eyes wide and soft. 

“She’s the best dog,” he said, and Victor smiled so widely as he nodded, echoing the statement. Makka preened. She nuzzled into Yuuri’s hand against, licking all over it before she stood, leaning down to wag her tail even more. Both of her humans laughed. 

“Go on,” Victor said, gesturing to the piles. Makka was off in a second, diving into the soft pink piles, feeling them swirl up in the air as she did. She chased them, jumping into another pile as they flew away from her. She could feel them get stuck in her fur, and she shook violently, before she launched herself into the next pile. She could catch them all, she was sure. She was the best girl after all! 

She could hear her humans cheering her on, and she turned to bark at them, jumping into another pile. They had those small rectangles pointed at her, cooing and shouting at her. Makka preened, chasing after another pile of petals. 

The next time she turned back, her humans weren’t watching her at all. They were turned towards each other, arms wrapped tightly around the other, lips pressed together. They did this often, eyes warm and scents content, loving. It had been like this ever since they started sleeping in the same bedroom. Since then, they never here left without Yuuri, and that was just how Makka wanted it. She barked, but they didn’t notice her. Silly humans. 

Makka jumped into another pile, and then she rushed towards them, jumping up at them. She wanted cuddles too!

She could feel them stumble as she collided with them, Victor yelping and Yuuri grabbing him tighter as they almost fell. Her paws fell off them, and she barked again, making sure they would look at her. 

“Aw, sweet girl. Did we not pay attention to you?” Yuuri asked, and Makka barked in agreement. Yuuri was so smart. He always understood her. “You want us to come play?” Makka barked in agreement again, and Yuuri ruffled her fur, leaves shaking loose as he did. “Come then!”

“Yuuri!” Victor shouted as Yuuri took off, Makka chasing after him. Yuuri leaned down to gather some of the leaves in his arms, turning back to shugg them at Victor. Makka jumped after them as they fell slowly to the ground, some sticking to Victor’s hair and lashes. Yuuri laughed, and Victor smiled too, looking oh so happy. 

“I’m getting you both now,” Victor said, making Yuuri shriek as he rushed through the piles, Makka giving chase. 

This was an amazing day. She hoped they would all have many, many more like it. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
